Hudson's 'Lady' Love
by Queen Kristina
Summary: Ever wonder if Hudson had a special someone a 1,000 years ago? I do, so I did this.


Hudson's 'Lady' Love  
-Queen Kristina  
  
  
  
The Gargoyles do not belong to me,  
I think you all know who it does  
belong to. Disney and other people.  
So, no sue me. :)  
The takes place sometime later  
after the last ep, I guess.  
R&R!  
  
  
Did Hudson ever have a love? Well in this story he did.  
She had no name, but of course a 1,000 years ago, none  
of the clan did. Except for Goliath.  
But to the Gargoyle in Hudson's life, he called her Lady.  
His Lady.  
'Lady' was the most beautiful Gargoyle Hudson had known.  
Curly brown hair, with a few grey strands, green eyes, tan  
skin. She was 10 years younger than Hudson. Neither cared,  
love was more important.  
When the Gargoyles rested during the day, 'Lady' rested  
next to her mate.  
She was so important to him, but now, a 1,000 years later,  
he knew she was much much more and would give   
anything to touch her once more.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1,000 years ago...night before the attack...  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
"My lady."   
"My love you have arrived." 'Lady' said walking tword Hudson.  
'Lady' noticed his face.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Goliath has asked me to accompany him tonight."  
"For what my darling?" she asked, dissapointed.  
"I cannot say. Aiye that lad will not allow me to say."  
'Lady' touched his face. Her hand rubbed his face gently.  
"Then go. And return safely to me." 'Lady' said, knowing something was  
wrong.  
Hudson grabbed her hands in his and kissed her. Then glided off.  
She watched as he joined Goliath in the air.  
'Lady' turned and saw Goliath's mate. The young blue Gargoyle with  
red hair.  
"He will be fine." she said to 'Lady', "He and Goliath are strong together.  
I worry for Goliath, but he seems to be stronger than I see. And I know  
your mate is as well."  
'Lady' smiled to her and they walked off together.  
  
Half an hour to dawn, and 'Lady' worried. Her mate had not returned  
and Goliath's mate acting odd. Something was wrong and she was   
sure Goliath's mate knew something. For she had left. An hour to dawn.  
Odd when the castle needed all of the Gargoyles to protect it.  
Time grew and it was only minutes before dawn. The Gargoyles of  
castle Wyvern began taking their places. 'Lady' positioned herself  
on hers and looked to her left, her love was still nowhere in site.  
Too late to worry, as she began turning to stone, she thought,  
'I will speak to him tonight. Rest well, my love, where ever you are.'  
  
Hudson and Goliath awoke.  
"Aiye we had better return quickly." Hudson said already leaping to the  
air.  
Goliath followed close.  
They gasped as they saw the castle. Smoke rose from the rubble.  
Immediatly, Hudson flew and looked for his clan. He could not see them.  
He saw rubble where they should be. Then it dawned on him.  
He landed on the castle and walked to a pile of stone. As he leaned  
near it he heard Goliath's shriel. This was definatly bad.  
'Lady'! he thought. Hudson ran to where she rested. He stopped dead  
in his tracks.  
'Lady' was shattered. A million pieces. He kneeled down and pick it   
up. Tears began pouring from his eye.  
He realized what she last said to him. He did return safely to her, but  
he did not return to her being safe.  
His mate. True love, was gone. And whoever was responsible would  
pay.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Present day  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Hudson would stare into the night and watch the young lovers, Elisa  
and Goliath, and Angela and Broadway. He was happy for them. But  
he also wished he could experience the same thing.  
'One day, my lady, you and I will be together, once more, and forever.'  
he said as posed for his day's rest.  
No doubt he would dream of 'Lady', his Lady.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Eh, short, but I always wondered about Hudson's past. So here's a theory.  
Bye!  
-Queen Kristina 


End file.
